Without Words
by evy29
Summary: .. And that’s why I’m here... in this moment, stuck without any idea of what should be said. It’s all because of that light, that little shred of hope..” RA Ranma's POV


**Summary: **" That's why I'm here... in this moment, stuck without any idea of what should be said. It's all because of that light, that little shred of hope…" Ranma.

**Author's Note: **This fic is a translation from spanish of my fic "Sin palabras" you can find the original in this same page. I made some little corrections in grammar. I hope now it's better.

Please review!

**Without Words.**

I don't think I'm someone you'll call smart… at least not when it comes to this kind of stuff. I ain't no genius. Books are not really my thing… teachers aren't either. When it comes about how to win a battle I always come up with some idea, but when what I need to do is to say something useful… Well, I get stuck.

Just as I am right now.

I ain't good with communication. It's not an excuse, but ten years on the road, training in the middle of the jungle with no other human being around but POPS -which is really not saying much- didn't make me the most polite guy in the world. I usually say the first thing that comes to mind without even thinking about it. That habit of mine… (the foot-in-mouth Saotome technique) didn't use to get me in a lot of trouble.

But that was before I met Akane.

You see… If I have the bad habit of sticking my foot in my mouth every time I see her… She has the bad habit of getting violent an unfeminine every time she hears something she doesn't like. And if you're me… that's a pretty lethal habit.

To be honest, half of the things I say -especially the mean ones- are not true. But just half of them aren't. We all know that I ain't lying when I tell her she's a violent tomboy, a klutz and that it should be illegal her being at less than ten feet from a kitchen. That she's uncute, dumb, fat… and all those things… Well, that's just my way of getting back at her when she calls me a freak or a pervert.

I never really thought the tomboy was uncute. Maybe she's not exotic like Shampoo, or sweet like Ukyo and Kasumi…and she may not have that see-how-sexy-I-am look that Nabiki and Kodachi take advantage of. But she's… Akane… uff, it's really hard to explain her.

She's… plain beautiful. She is… in a very odd way.

Her beauty is special because it goes much deeper. It is the kind of thing you could never put into words because there are no words to describe it. The kind of thing you see and know is there, but for the world you couldn't tell what or where it is.

And even if I don't like to admit it… I'm not the only one that sees it in her. I mean every single male student at Furinkan High and each and every one of the princes that have crossed their paths with her had seen it. They noticed it immediately.

What makes her so special? If I'm honest with myself I'll have to say that I don't have a clue. I just know it's there and that once you notice it you cannot ignore it no matter how hard you try. Believe me, I KNOW.

You know, I actually noticed it twice…. Though, some times I feel as if I'm rediscovering it every day, every time I see her.

The first time I saw it was the same day I met her. There was I, feeling completely out of place in a body that wasn't mine. Surrounded by a family I just had met and that seemed pretty disappointed after meeting me. But she was different and she surprised me. She hadn't stop doing it ever since.

"Want to be friends?" She said smiling.

That was it, a simple question and a smile. I saw it. And I was floored.

But it didn't last long. As soon as she found out about my curse she… well, you know the story. After that I figured out I shouldn't like her.

It wasn't fair. I still don't think it is. If she doesn't like me why do I have to like her… why do I have to care for her if she wants me as far away as possible. It's not fair… but that's how it is.

If you ask me… I'd say that was the moment that defined our relationship. Those first impressions… the first meeting… the first insults and fights. Things haven't change much since then.

Except that now I really care for the tomboy. I'm pretty much screw in that area but sometimes when she smiles at me… when I can tell she's jealous, when she says thank you or when she blushes. I think that _maybe_ she cares for me too.

That's why I'm here... in this moment. Stuck without any idea of what should be said. It's all because of that light, that little shred of hope. And I stay quiet even thought there's so much I need to say.

Maybe I _am_ a little too full of myself. I may be selfish and arrogant but when it comes about her it's totally different. I never know what's the right thing to do with her… what should I say or expect. That's why I always end up screwing things up.

And now that she's looking at me with that questioning look on her eyes. Waiting for me to say what I was going to say. I realize that I'm going to do the wrong thing just as I always do.

She calls my name and asks what is wrong. She must think I'm acting really weird. Here we are both of us sitting on the roof… star gazing I guess, enjoying the only quiet and peaceful moment that we've had the whole day. And then, suddenly, I call her name. I look at her and say nothing at all.

It is weird. Don't you think?

I wonder how long I have been staring at her like this when I see her frowning. You have got to say something… I urge myself. But what do I tell her? There are so many things and words fail as they often do when I'm the one handling them.

You see, words? I ain't very good with them either. I can never find the right words and mend them together without them sounding bad or confusing. Besides, right now I'm sure I don't know any words that'll be good because all the ones I _do_ know would never be enough to describe her. To tell her how I see her how she looks through my eyes.

So I forget all about them and I do one of the most stupid things I have ever done.

I don't know how but the small space there was a second ago between us it's gone. My hands are holding her waist and my lips are over hers. I can feel her surprised… I'M surprised. But it had to be done… words could have never say all I'm saying while I'm kissing her. Then I realize she's not pulling away. Instead she's starting to press against me. Then her lips start to moving against mine and I just cannot tell how blissful I feel.

I want to laugh… I want to cry… I want to look her in the eye and swim in her gaze. I want to be one with her…

This, something I did without really thinking about it, it's the rightest thing I have ever done since I met her.

I break the kiss and a smile dance on my lips. She smiles back. Her eyes are shining.

And now I tell you… Now that everything that needed to be said was said even thought not a sound had left my mouth.

¿Who needs words?

**The End**


End file.
